


Prurient Cryptic

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secrets, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: The Decepticon spymaster finds good use to his spare time stuck in the shadow zone.





	

  
There were ups and downs to being stuck solitary in another dimension. Soundwave liked to make use of any situation he found himself in, but without his minicon or any means of communication, the Spymaster could do nothing but simply wait. And wait he did. It couldn't possibly take the crew more than a cycle or so to figure out his odd predicament was caused by two ground bridges way too close in proximity.   
  
Soundwave could only watch the the confused display of the Vehicons as they landed and commenced a search, walking quite literally _directly through him_ to scope out the vicinity for any signs of their missing Communications Chief. He listened to their confused chatter, observing them shrug and move in circles like malfunctions before finally moving onto another location.  
  
He decided against following them, Soundwave instead turned opposite. If he was going to be stuck for a while, it would be better to make good use of his situation. Megatron would surely appreciate him attempting to locate the Autobot base instead of wandering around aimlessly like a _.._  what was that human phrase? Lost puppy? Yes, that.   
  
Who knows, if such a mission proved successful and he happened to bump into the Autobots hideout, the Decepticons would gain the upper hand. They wouldn't have the slightest clue he was there whatsoever, thus giving the element of surprise in their favor. That was one good thing about this, at least. Soundwave took down the current coordinates in his memory and transformed, moving in the direction he last witnessed the Autobots go.  
  
_**~ ~ ~**_  
  
It was hours after hours of flying and observing, unfortunately all to no avail. Soundwave wasn't surprised, he personally knew it would be next to impossible to locate the Autobots main base by simply flying alone with no leads. He was somewhat content to the fact that he could land anywhere and bypass all organic life without them acting stupidly out of fear. Annoying things, they were.  
  
The Spymaster halted his impractical search when he noticed the daylight beginning to fade and the atmospheres temperature drop some degrees. He had spent nearly the rest of the Earth day intently seeking any clue to the Autobots hideout, Soundwave nearly forgotten he was still trapped in the shadow zone. He landed on top of a rocky incline, surveying the expanse silently.  
  
Soundwave was about to put an end to the search and return to the coordinates where he got trapped in the first place until he unexpectedly came across a Cybertronian lifeform signal proximate. Immediately, the Decepticon went to investigate the source. Down the slope and walking sort off oddly, from his point of view at least, was a relatively large figure moving towards an opening in the rocks.   
  
Even though he was technically in another dimension, and this mech could not at all see him, Soundwave took on a battle ready demeanor out of sheer habit. The diminishing light of nighttime approaching made it hard to recognize the bot quickly, but as proximity was closing in, he found himself surprised once again to distinguish a particularly familiar red and blue paint pattern.  
  
Optimus Prime, walking alone as it begun to get darker outside. Sure he was a Prime, but even then the Autobots normally took at least three bots on a patrol. Soundwave found himself following directly after the larger mech, unintentionally making his movements silent and cautious even though it obviously wasn't needed. He was curious to know what Prime was doing alone, and better yet why he was going into a cave.  
  
Soundwave watched the Autobots actions carefully, noticing at once something was off about the mech. Optimus somehow seemed different than his usual encounters. At first he couldn't pinpoint it, the Prime _looked_ the same but he didn't _appear_ the same, if that made any logical sense. In other words, his movements were not as fluid and graceful, his posture lacked the same authoritarian and proud display and the mech was overall just..

Twitchy.  
  
His helm tilted down to peer at the Autobots servos, watching them curl into fists and back normal again multiple times whilst his bright blue stare flicked around. Soundwave froze when the Primes optics landed on him-correction, _**past**_ him- he would never get used to this shadow zone stuff. Optimus appeared to be checking if he had been followed, almost in a nervous appearance.  
  
Now frowned up underneath his visor, Soundwave stepped forth. He stood right next to the larger bot, looking his frame up and down inquisitively. It was in that moment he realized he could hear the loud whir of the mechs cooling fans, his quite rugged, uneven venting, and see up close and personal the tension in his physique and the indescribable gleam in the depths of his icy optics.  
  
Those were no doubt signs of a heat cycle. And by the looks of it, one left unattended to or repressed for quite some time. Soundwave could've sworn the longer he stared at Optimus, the more he could feel the heat radiate from his frame even though he couldn't actually  _physically_ feel it. The Spymasters digits twitched. He watched the Autobots' back struts lean against the cave wall, sliding down the rough surface until his aft came into contact with the ground.

The Prime let out a noise that Soundwave could only guess was a snarl, the loud, reverbrant sound echoed in the cave and rung through his audial receptors. Optimus was so good at keeping his fragging composure and emotions in check, such a predator-like noise was a definite first for the Spymaster to witness. Of course, his heat cycle had to be beyond aggravating, he gave the Autobot props for not punching the cave in like Megatron would nodoubtably would.  
  
The small twinge of amusement at the thought instantly vanished when Soundwave heard an audible click. His vision darted down to the Primes now exposed interface array and he stood stiller than death itself. Some unknown feeling worked its way throughout his body, and no matter how hard he tried to dismiss it, it simply wouldn't go away. In fact, it only seemingly increased as he continued watching the Prime struggle.  
  
Judging by how overly sensitive his frame seemed, Soundwave was led to believe Optimus hadn't even faced a bot yet, which could only be excruciating for the mech. Though he wasn't surprised by the assumption, the Prime was too.. _well behaved_ to take even his heat cycle as an excuse to frag his entire team. Respectful maybe, but in the long run it would only be hurting him more.  
  
Soundwave observed as Optimus moved a digit along the entrance to his valve, lubricants already visibly leaking. The Autobot hissed through gritted dentas, a puff of steam emanating from his smokestacks as his large frame slouched further down while he pushed two digits inside. He obviously hated self service from the look on his face, or at least he hated the fact that it wasn't the real thing.  
  
It was weird, witnessing such a rare act right before his optics yet the mech had no idea he was present. It was a privacy invasion sure, but Soundwave stayed not only for the rather appealing show, but for the fact that when Optimus was done he would most likely call for a bridge or drive his way back to base, either of the two he could use for his advantage.  
  
Overly stimulated everything and rushing movements had the Prime overload in no time, his frame shuttering and plating rattled briefly before he grumbled. The mech regained his composure soon afterward, rising up to a slightly shaky stance and begun walking deeper into the cave. Compelled, Soundwave again followed. They walked into a quite constricted passageway, so narrow in fact Optimus was forced to duck down and squeeze his shoulder plating in, not without some scratches along his side.  
  
Soundwave, however, was able to walk with ease given his smaller and thinner structure. He pondered why the Prime would put himself in such a claustrophobic area, but dismissed the thought when the rocky corridor suddenly opened up into another large room. Soundwave scanned the premises; a hidden cave within a cave, it contained an underground water source and a little bit of vegetation, all dimly illuminated by some crystals that were of no use to Cybertronians, but perhaps humans.  
  
It might've been a weird planet, but even Soundwave could admit deep within his processor this world had some mesmerizing places. He turned back to the Autobot who know walked down the small decline and emerged in the little pool. The little pool suddenly didn't seem so little anymore when the water came up to the Primes chest plates, water so clear he could see his pedes at the sandy bottom.   
  
It appeared Optimus was rather familiar with the area, as his movements indicated a routine in which he had to have done this at least a few times before. Cozy get away cave, however his digits and a cool wash up alone would not help his heat cycle much, merely sustain some of the overwhelming feeling. Soundwave was surprised the water didn't steam, the Primes' frame looked hot enough for it to happen.  
  
After rinsing all the fluids off his frame and exiting the cave, Optimus commenced transformation and begun driving. Soundwave yet again followed. The Prime drove for a few kliks away from the cave and transformed again.  
  
"Ratchet, I require a ground bridge."  
  
Those were the words he'd been waiting to hear. Soundwave stepped in front of the unsuspecting Prime, awaiting the portal to appear before he activated his own ground bridge merely feet away from the Autobots. The simultaneous act left the two portals surging with massive amounts of energy, and Optimus immediately stepped backwards clearly confused.  
  
"Wait-close the portal!" Optimus commanded over his comn-link.  
  
At that same moment, Soundwave quickly advanced in the surging vortex, leaping out just in time as he shut down his own portal along with the Autobots' closing afterwards. The spymaster landed gracefully in front of Optimus in a crouched position, visor tilted towards the Autobots' pedes. An audible recalibration and whirring of blasters indicated he had successfully made it out of the shadow zone and Optimus could in fact, see him.  
  
Soundwave stood up slowly, tilting his helm to peer at the Primes' features which were now concealed by his battlemask. Though his emotions were displayed all through his optics, he was quite obviously surprised to see him appear from practically nowhere so suddenly.   
  
"Soundwave." The Prime addressed, though his tone of voice suggested a more questioning disbelief.   
  
With getting out of the other dimension, all communications were back online and fully functioning, thus Soundwave was instantly barraged with multiple messages regarding his status and sudden disappearance. However he temporarily pushed them aside, even dismissing the blaring red target warning that focused in on Optimus as a deadly threat.   
  
Now able to employ physical contact with everything surrounding, Soundwave could feel the heat radiating from the Primes frame, and not just from his weapons pointing mere servo lengths away from his helm. He begun a scan of the mech, and it didn't take a genius-bot to observe Optimus was indeed suffering quite greatly and needed to properly be released of some of the built up heat or he faced the possibility of never functioning properly again.   
  
Seeing as he made no movements to initiate attack, Optimus' mask snapped back down and he fixed a harsh frown down at the Decepticons Communications Chief. Though he followed with speech, the mech kept his weapons up, still aimed precisely at Soundwaves' helm.  
  
"What are you doing here? Better yet- _where_ did you come from? I did not detect your signal until moments ago." Optimus stated, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
Soundwave simply ignored the Autobots mild interrogations with his usual silent and still demeanor. He displayed an old archived file regarding the side effects of suppressing heat cycles on his visor, allowing the Primes' optics to skim across the information he presented. After only a few seconds, Optimus' shoulders slumped and he lowered his blasters, forearms transforming back into his servos.  
  
"So, it _**is**_ quite apparent after all." Optimus mumbled aloud, most likely to himself judging from the spaced out look in his optics.  
  
Soundwave nodded stiffly, detecting embarrassment mixed with aggravation blaring in the Primes' EM field that he failed to keep to himself. The spymaster took a single step forwards, and Optimus expeditiously sidestepped his movement, one of his arms shifting into a blade aimed at his throat cables as hostility gleamed within his optics.  
  
"Though my physical state may be impaired by my _...situation_ , do not take that as an assumed victory. I will not be so easy to exterminate."   
  
Soundwave shook his helm. "Annihilation: unintended."   
  
Optimus' gaze widened when the Decepticon spoke up for the first time. He blinked away his confusion and replaced the expression with another glare. "You do not act upon the advantage at a fight? If your intentions aren't to offline me, then what is it you want?"  
  
The slender bot displayed a video playback of Megatron giving out orders in the beginning of a confrontation on his visor.  _"Leave Optimus to me."_ The Warlord snarled, audio going static as Soundwave ended the film there.  
  
"I see." Optimus acknowledged in a monotone pitch, optics zooming back out and refocusing as Soundwave stopped the clip. "If I am to meet my demise, Megatron wants to do so by his own servos."   
  
Soundwave nodded again.   
  
"You still leave my following question unanswered, Soundwave. What do you want?"

Judging by the tension in Optimus' frame, along with the fact that he hadn't lowered his left arm blade from being aimed at his helm, he seemingly expected him to initiate attack at any given moment. Which meant the Prime wasn't prepared for what Soundwave responded next.

"Autobot system overheating risk: 93%. Assistance required."

Optimus lowered his weapon, taking a small step backwards as his helm tilted to the side in bewilderment. He peered around the vicinity, almost as if he was searching for reinforcements or someone to tell him that this was a practical joke before once again settling his perplexed stare on the slender Decepticon. 

"And you...request to _provide_ that assistance?" The Prime said, voice low and hollow with an emotion he couldn't decipher right away. 

Soundwave nodded once again.

"Why would you offer to do that?" Optimus inquired sincerely.

"Megatron demands Optimus Primes personal termination. Objective: failure if offlined beforehand." Soundwave replied.

The Autobots features shifted into an expression of understanding. "Ah, Megatron won't achieve the glory of offlining me if I happen to be deceased before he can even attempt to do so."

Soundwave nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Optimus stood as still as the rocky cliffs surrounding them, averting his gaze from the Spymasters visor as he appeared to be processing this entire predicament. The two stood in silence for a long moment, the only sounds being the wind blowing about the lands, and the faint whirring of Optimus' gears when he shifted his stance. That silence ended when his forearm plating recalibrated, forming his blade to his servo once again while he fixed his bright, icy optics on Soundwave. 

"Very well."

Soundwave smirked underneath his visor. 

_**~ ~ ~** _

They had relocated themselves back into the cave where Optimus originally went to, and the Autobot admitted he had been suppressing the cycle for quite some time and it was becoming more and more unbearable with digits alone. Though Soundwave already knew, he got a front row seat to witness such frustration. Optimus however, didn't need to know that.

The larger of the two scuffed his pedes on the cave floor awkwardly, obviously finding this entire thing quite odd and he didn't know how to exactly begin. Soundwave took the initiative to advance, and walked forwards until he stood a servo length away from Optimus. Soundwave could sense the mechs hesitation, but he knew he wouldn't stop now, not when this might be one of his only chances to alleviate some of the heat cycle to keep his frame from sustaining critical damage. 

"Oh erm, right." Optimus mumbled, noting the great height difference between the two and did the favor of sitting down, similar to the way he had done so earlier. 

An Autobot, Megatrons arch enemy, a _**Prime**_ offering himself entirely right before his optics. It was a sight Soundwave did not expect himself to witness so long as he still functioned, and made sure to bask in every moment of the entrancing display. And perhaps maybe a picture or two for his own personal collective drive.

He crouched, reaching a servo forwards and tapping a single skinny digit on the Autobots interface array. Optimus' obeyed the silent command without a word, snapping back his panel soon afterward. Soundwaves' chest plating shifted, a single tentacle extending and tracing along the Autobots already wet valve. Optimus engine roared at the contact, and immediately his cooling fans activated. 

"Primus Soundwave, please. No teasing." He nearly whined, legs shifting further apart. 

Soundwave could watch the Prime like this for cycles, though he didn't have all the time in the world unfortunately. Granting what Optimus wanted, he allowed the single tentacle to move around his valves entrance, rubbing against the anterior node which elicticed a delectable sounding moan from the Primes vocalizer. Soundwave soon pushed the appendage past the wet folds, greeted with slick heat that instantly clenched around him while Optimus' frame shuttered.

Had that been his spike, he knew right then and there he would've accidently overloaded and ruined all the fun. Soundwave forced himself not to enjoy everything too much, or he faced returning to Megatron with a lot of explaining to do. Speaking of such, the Worlord would be awaiting, so Soundwave was sure to do what he did best.

And that was work quickly, and _efficiently_.

He would've loved to take his sweet time and properly face the mech, but that simply was not an option. At least not now. Soundwave worked his tentacle skillfully, relishing the tiny tremors and twitches that were caused from Optimus. The Autobot panted roughly, unable to keep himself still or in one place. Transfluids coated Soundwaves appendage, allowing easier movements and he pushed deeper, all the way until he felt the mechs ceiling node and ground against it.

Optimus groaned in bliss, arching up of the ground as his servos clawed at the rocky surface below. He mumbled something inaudible, vocals going static as he was overwhelmed with finally being granted some alleviation to his heat cycle. Soundwave activated his own cooling fans, the noise was barely noticed from all the sounds Optimus made. He had trouble keeping the little tingles being suppressed on his own frame, but nevertheless continued focusing his attention on the Prime.

The large mechs overload finally hit, back struts arching even further while his hips jerked forward. His valve constricted repeatedly, fluid leaking out the entrance and dripping down Optimus' thighs onto the floor. He lay there twitching a moment, refocusing his optics that had offlined in the process. Soundwave felt his spark skip a beat while watching the Prime reach his peak, and he soon removed his tentacle that now dropped in the mechs fluids.

Another quick scan would show that the critical heat level dropped back down normally, his work here was accomplished and completed. Of course that would not last the rest of the heat cycle, Optimus would need to do this again and or properly face a bot. Soundwave would be more than willing to comply, should that time ever come. Soundwave retracted the appendage back into his chassis, plating shifting again and snapping back in place as he got to his pedes. Just as the spymaster walked to the caves entrance and prepared to fly, he heard Optimus speak up. 

"Wait." 

Soundwave halted and half turned, shifting his helm to peer at the Prime who now sat up.

"Same time, day after tomorrow. And I want more than just your tentacle." 

It wasn't a request, Optimus tone made that clear. Not like he was one to refuse such an experience anyways. Soundwave smirked for the second time, visor concealing his expression. The Decepticon spymaster gave his final nod and transformed, flying away into the darkening skies.

It was going to be a very long two days wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little story thing I decided to upload to entertain while I continue working on the main fics, which is at another pause because final exams are this upcoming week. anD ALSO BECAUSE SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE IN MY CLASS BROKE MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP. all my shits still there and it turns on and charges and everything but the screen is just totaled so horribly
> 
> until i get that shit fixed, expect a pause in everything sorry
> 
> I'm mad


End file.
